Aberrations
by Menschlich
Summary: You'd always thought the hardest part about having a soulmate would be finding them. Turns out that's not exactly the case. Deadpool/Wade Wilson x Reader (Soulmate AU)
1. Chapter 1

The phenomenon of soul marks, more commonly referred to simply as Words, was a biological response to an emotional need; a person's Words appeared at the point in time when an individual's emotional needs were at its peak. Indeed, as the bond grew, soulmates were able to pick up on the general emotions of one another in order to facilitate better understanding and comfort. Depending on a person's ability to compartmentalize and regulate emotional turmoil, they may receive their Words earlier or later in their life. It was by no means unusual for an individual to obtain their Words in adulthood, however the majority of the populace seemed to receive them sometime during adolescence when emotional turmoil was in flux due to hormones and increased stress. How a soulmate was chosen exactly was still quite the mystery, and while there were many theories, none had been proven.

For some, Words were something to be shown off and celebrated, while others hoarded their Words away like a secret. Culture could have an effect on how a person perceived Words as well. In some cultures, Words hardly came into play, though others were of the belief that they were sacred. In fact, you had once known a Korean transfer student that kept his Words hidden at all times, as he was raised to believe that waving one's Words around was unsightly and rude. It was quite the culture shock for him to come to your country and discover how liberal some were with regard to showing off their Words. There was much debate around the etiquette surrounding a person's Words, but it ultimately was a point of preference and belief.

You had been nineteen for exactly 8 hours and 27 minutes when your soul mark first appeared. You awoke to sun shining through your window and birds calling to one another softly. You pushed your arms above your head to stretch your relaxed muscles and the new mark caught your eye immediately.

The Words were stark against your skin, the delicate script bold and frankly a little unexceptional from where it rested on the inside of your left wrist: _'oh damn'_. Nonetheless, you traced each letter with reverence, eyes wide as you read your Words over and over.

You had begun to worry over when, or even if, you would receive your soul mark, and the relief you felt was palpable now that you'd finally received your Words. Joy danced in your eyes as you ripped your blankets off and threw yourself out of bed to share the news with your parents, eyes bright and smile widening as your fled your room to find them.

As expected, your family was ecstatic along with you at the Words on your wrist, though your father insisted on making dumb comments in jest about what your soulmate was cursing about. Your birthday was filled with congratulations and warm regards from friends and family and you returned to bed that evening with a full heart, heavy eyes scanning your Words over again with equal parts disbelief and awe before sleep finally took you.

You had been nineteen for exactly 38 hours and 43 minutes when those Words disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo guys! I would really appreciate it if you'd share your thoughts regarding this story. A few Words can go a long way. ;)

* * *

How was one supposed to react to the realization that their soulmate was dead? You wondered this to yourself as you sat down for dinner that evening, mulling over your next move.

Were you supposed to grieve? Fall apart? Certainly you felt a sense of loss wash over you, but if you were being honest with yourself, it was the loss of potential and what could have been that cut you, not the death of a faceless stranger that you never had, and now never would meet. Was that wrong? You didn't have the answer, and so you sat, mourning over the loss of a key to a door that you had only just discovered; mourning over a path that led nowhere, and drowning in the guilt that flooded you over your own selfishness.

You didn't miss the furtive glances your parents kept sending you as they reached to fill their plates, confusion and concern clear on their faces. You had yet to tell them the news about your soulmate. After all, what were you supposed to say? You knew your parents would be upset for you, but it was difficult to think about what they might do or say when you were still working through your own emotions on the matter. How could you phrase such an unwelcome revelation… You didn't want them to fall over themselves trying to coddle you.

"(Your Name), you've been pretty quiet tonight. Is everything okay?" Your mother asked you delicately.

You glanced up at your parents with some hesitation before turning your gaze to your empty dinner plate and clearing your throat. Best to just get it over with, you supposed.

"My Words have disappeared."

A clatter from across the table caught your attention. Your father stared at you, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with distress. His hands were poised above his plate from where he had dropped his cutlery. "Oh, sweetheart."

Your mother reached over the food laid out on the table to put her hand over yours, lips thin.

That was all it took for you to break. You clutched your mother's hand and sucked in a heavy sob.

Your father came around the table to wrap a sturdy arm around your frame, shushing you with a soft voice and regretful eyes.

"Shh, it's alright pumpkin. It's gonna be alright."

"I'm so sorry, (Your Name)." Your mum chimed in as she squeezed your hand. "I'm so, so sorry."

You understood what they were trying to do, understood that their words were meant to comfort you, but they only fueled your feelings of guilt and self-hatred. Your parents thought you were crying over a tangible person, the death of a human. What did you ever do to deserve such comfort? You were just selfish.

"Is there anything we can do for you, sweetheart?" Your father asked, hand smoothing your hair back.

You shook your head. "Peter texted me. He said he wanted to come over. Stay the night with me," you murmured.

Your mother nodded. "That's a good idea."

You gave your parents a wobbly smile and excused yourself from dinner. Your stomach was in knots and the idea of eating made you feel slightly nauseous. Returning to your room, you wrapped yourself in a blanket and settled onto your bed to stare at the wall. An hour later, that was how Peter found you.

The two of you spoke in soft tones late into the evening, talking about the "could have beens" and "never wills" before your bodies started protesting being awake any longer and you both turned in for the night, Peter tucking himself away on the opposite side of your bed.

Despite his reassurances and comforting presence, you couldn't help the staggering sense of loss you felt. You no longer had a soulmate. You asserted this to yourself as you settled in on your own side of the bed for the night; you were resigned to this fact.

But then something extraordinary happened. Your Words reappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to **LagrimasSolitarias** and **Gilyflower** for leaving reviews! It's people like you that make me want to bother updating. I really appreciate it! Also, typically this will update on Fridays, but sometimes I am forgetful. ^^'

* * *

Another beautiful day greeted you when you awoke the next morning as if to directly oppose your tumultuous emotions of the previous evening. A night of rest had done you some good, but you still felt a melancholic cloud hanging over you as your groggy mind fought to regain consciousness.

A noisy yawn from underneath the mountain of blankets next to you arrested your attention and you raised an eyebrow at what you were somewhat certain was Peter's general direction. The corner of your mouth tried to tug itself into a grin as grumbles could be heard from beneath the sea of cotton. Lithe but toned arms stretched out from underneath the blankets accompanied by a grunt before a tousled head of hair popped out and a bright pair of eyes met yours.

"Mm, how ya feeling?" Peter asked, voice still rough from sleep.

"Better," you replied, sitting up in bed. "Thanks for staying over with me."

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around you, trapping your own arms in his grip and dragged you back down next to him. You shot him a look but allowed him to hold you against his chest before he relaxed his arms and you were able to lay more comfortably with him.

"Any time."

Peter had been your best friend since high school when you had first bonded over a lack of soul marks. Peter eventually received his during a particularly weird time in his life (and very frustrating on your end- he suddenly became so flaky!) nearly two years ago. His Words, ' _it's you',_ were scrawled across his own wrist. You had been so happy for him, the utter delight on his face when he showed you his Words made you feel at once proud and a little left behind. The two of you stayed up late many nights when those Words first appeared, speculating on the circumstance of his first meeting with his soulmate. Peter had not yet found his soulmate, but he reassured you that he was in no hurry to do so, anyway.

Things just made sense with Peter, and it was easy being close and sharing your secrets and worries with one another. Growing up, your parents were concerned over how physical the two of you were with each other, but as time passed they seemed to accept that it was just a facet of your relationship. Peter was like an especially close brother. In fact, the two of you often joked about being soulmates. After all, the world proved time and time again that soulmates didn't have to be romantic partners.

You turned your face into his shoulder and sighed against his neck, carding a few fingers through his hair. You missed how his brows furrowed at your wrist but when his hand snapped to grab it you looked up, confused.

"(Your Name)!" Peter gestured to your wrist, head tilting to try to make out the Words that were angled away from him. He laughed abruptly.

Your breath caught in your throat. Truthfully, you had been doing your best to avoid catching sight of your unmarked wrist, but you pulled your arm back with a careful hope to see a new inscription across your skin. They were different, your Words, which was frankly the least confusing part about this entire thing. You thought a person only got one soulmate.

' _Is this a new meme or something'._

"That is hilarious." Peter said very seriously, though the boyish grin on his face was anything but. "Your Words are back. I've never... " He paused, grin slipping a bit. "Is that normal?"

You made a face as you read your new Words. "I don't know. I've never heard of something like this happening."

"Well, whatever's going on, we'll figure it out together." Peter decided after a moment of contemplation. He ruffled your already messy hair.

Just like that, like it was so simple. Soulmate or not, you knew for a fact that you couldn't live your life without Peter Parker in it. You'd figure this out. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you once again to **LagrimasSolitarias** for your wonderful review! It really made my day! :) I hope you're all enjoying this so far.

* * *

You had gone to four specialists in just as many days and no one had anything useful to tell you aside from the fact that there was no record of any person receiving a new soul mark after their Words disappeared, and that as far as anyone in the scientific community understood, each person only got one soulmate. This made your circumstance an oddity. All you could really do was continue living your life.

Peter had been a major source of support, of course, along with your parents. Really, as stressful and confusing as the last few days had been, it could have been much worse had you not had their comfort, each offering a shoulder to cry on or a brain to pick on the matter. In fact, Peter had texted you every day since to check in on you.

You heard the front door open from where you sat in the living room. Speak of the devil. You shouted a greeting from your spot nestled against the couch.

"Hey Pete!"

He didn't call out to you as usual, but rather trudged into the living room in silence and flopped onto the chesterfield next to you, torpidly.

Peter had started his first day as a Stark intern today. Prior to the excitement surrounding your soul mark, he had chattered about it nonstop. Honestly, it was adorable. Peter had gotten so excited whenever he would tell you about what the internship involved but now that he was sitting in front of you, staring blankly at nothing in particular, you were growing concerned that it hadn't gone the way he had hoped.

"Your first day didn't go well?" You ventured cautiously. Peter blinked a couple times before turning to meet your apprehensive gaze.

"Ah, no. It was… It was really good." He still looked a little dazzled.

"What's going on then?" You asked. You leaned in closer to him, frown deepening in concern.

You weren't sure what had him so disturbed. Peter had always been a pretty resilient person, weathering bullying and the death of his uncle with an unflinching grace that had instilled surprise and pride within you. It was no secret that your greatest treasure on this planet was the lost-looking friend sitting next to you. So the idea of something causing this sort of reaction was worrying and you felt a pressing need to fix whatever was causing him such turmoil.

Peter looked as though he'd swallowed something unpleasant, nose scrunching up as he looked away from you as if he were searching for whatever had offended his senses. After a moment of hesitation, he returned his searching gaze to your own.

"I met my soulmate." He mumbled.

"You what?!" That was the last thing you'd expected to hear. "Wha- Who are they?!"

Peter didn't respond.

"Peter! This is- This is awesome!" You grabbed him by his shoulders and beamed at him. He paused before giving you an uncomfortable smile. Your hands tightened their hold on him protectively and your smile fell from your face. "Isn't it?"

"Um. It is." He said uncertainly. Your frown deepened and Peter cleared his throat before trying again more assertively. "It is." He nodded.

"What's going on?" You questioned him gently. "You don't like them?"

"It's not that I don't like him." Peter confessed, and you instantly latched onto the word 'him', eyes wide inquisitively. "On the contrary… he's an especially amazing person. I just… Don't understand." Peter sighed and tousled his hair frustratedly. "He's… exceptional. And I'm just some punk kid. I don't understand how we're soulmates. What about me does the universe deem worthy enough that I'd be a good match for him?"

You gaped at him. Scowling, you smacked him upside the head and ignored his shout.

"Peter. I love you, but are you stupid?"

It was Peter's turn to gape and he looked upon you with a degree of offense. "I- No!" He protested.

You took a breath and met his gaze carefully. "Then how is it you're the only one that doesn't see how _wonderful_ you are?"

Peter looked at you with large, puppy eyes, eyebrows drawn in seriously, and the line of his mouth tight before a grin pulled at his lips. "Man," he chuckled softly. "I made the right call when I adopted you."

You laughed and shoved him playfully. "Yeah right you adopted me. It was definitely the other way around, nerd."

The two of you exchanged fond smiles.

"Now that that's settled." You clapped your hands together sharply. "Tell me who this mystery guy is. What's his name? What's he like?" You bounced excitedly in place grinning from ear to ear.

Curiously, Peter looked somewhat abashed. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He took what you supposed was a straying breath and looked you straight in the eye before muttering the next two words like a curse. "Tony Stark."

Your eyebrows promptly flew to your hairline. There was a beat of silence and then you were clutching your sides from laughter.

"Your soulmate is Tony _freaking_ Stark?!"

Peter gave you a dirty look and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Ooh la la! Didn't take the genius for a cradle-robber." You wiggled your eyebrows at Peter and he faltered before his expression turned to one of horror.

"(Your Name), _ew,_ he's like forty! That's not a thing. That will literally never be a thing. I'm upset that you even- _ew, (Your Name)!"_

You cackled with mirth.

"Tony Stark. Unbelievable." Sighing happily, you rested your head on Peter's shoulder. He grumbled unhappily at your teasing but allowed the contact and rested his own head atop yours.

You felt relieved that nothing bad had happened to Peter on his first day and hummed pleasantly. "Mom wants to know if you're coming for dinner this Sunday. She said she misses her 'good kid.'" You smiled mischievously at Peter whose cheeks had taken on a soft pink hue, though his expression was pleased.

"Can't disappoint mom now, can we?" He responded gamely.

"Oh!" You said as a thought struck you. "What were your Words to him?" You were instantly curious as to what the philanthropist had inked across his skin.

Peter choked before he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away from you, cheeks burning. "Ah- Who could remember..."

You grinned conspiratorially to yourself. You bet your sweet ass you were gonna find out.

* * *

I want to clarify that this story will NOT have any Peter/Tony relationship at any point. The relationship between the two will be strictly familial.


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SORRY, I KEEP FORGETTING TO UPDATE. Thank you to **LagrimasSolitarias** and **encantress03** for their reviews! :)

* * *

Many years passed and despite being in your mid-twenties at this point, nothing much had changed. You still met your parents every Sunday for dinner, though Peter came less frequently now that he was working full-time for Stark Industries, you continued to work an unexceptional job, and your Words continued to disappear and reappear seemingly at random. You spoke to several specialists about the phenomenon, but no one was capable of providing you with an explanation. It remained a mystery.

What you found even more curious however, was what type of person your soulmate could be to cause such an aberration. You and Peter had made a game of thinking up strange and wonderful backgrounds for your soulmate based on the Words that appeared across your wrist. Everything from 'Y'ello', 'Oh, you poor sap', 'Try not to die, eh', and Peter's favourite, 'Beam me up, Scotty', had been scrawled across your delicate skin. Sometimes one phrase would remain for months, while other times it would disappear and get followed by a new one every couple weeks. Each time, a new set of Words would replace the old.

"Whatcha thinking about so seriously?" A voice broke through your musings. You and Peter had gotten together to catch up over some lunch since he'd been so busy with work lately. Apparently you'd been zoning out for the last few minutes, eyes staring emptily at the bare plate before you.

Peter was no longer the awkward, gangly-limbed teenager he'd once been, but rather a confident, solid man. His body had filled out nicely into that of a gymnast, arms shaped by lithe muscles. How he managed to maintain his physique working in a lab was beyond you.

Peter had worked quickly through his Stark internship and was eventually hired on as a full-time researcher for the company. He had made mention to you about his aspirations of branching out to start up a company himself in order to research and develop defense tech and with his brains and drive, you had every confidence that one day, he'd be running a company to rival Stark Industries. For now however, he was satisfied working alongside Tony.

Indeed, over the years, it appeared that the two men had grown very close with one another, though you'd yet to actually meet the man yourself. Peter didn't like to admit it, but it was hard to miss the way he spoke of Tony. He likened the man to a father-figure, and from the sounds of it, Tony looked at Peter as a surrogate son. It seemed that everywhere he went Peter had the same effect on everyone; from middle-class families to those running the Fortune 500's, everybody wished to adopt your friend into their family. His aunt and uncle had certainly done something right in raising him.

You offered Peter a nostalgic smile and reached for your glass of water.

"I was thinking about how far we'd come."

Peter returned your smile with one of his own, thoughtfully. The waitress came by to collect your empty plate. You shot her a quick smile and a thank you, bringing your glass to your lips.

"Wow, you reflecting? The world might be ending." He replied cheekily.

You carefully swallowed the deep pull of crisp water before turning a trenchant glare to your friend. "Har har."

"Seriously, though. We did alright you and I." He conceded with an infuriatingly charming grin. "We're like the Doctor."

You let out an incredulous laugh. "What?"

"Well," Peter proposed, "even when things got hard, we kept moving forward right? We overcame a lot of odds."

You gave Peter a look that spoke of years of suffering. Sometimes you weren't entirely sure why you put up with this man. "Couldn't that be said for almost everyone?" You challenged, picking up a french fry from Peter's plate and waving it before you as if to emphasize your point. "Besides, Doctor Who wasn't even good."

"(Your Name)." Peter said with warning in his tone.

"I'm serious!" You defended your long-time stance. This was an old argument between the two of you. "The acting is atrocious, the story-line is boring-"

"(Your Name), I will make a chart, so help me God." He argued, already reaching for a napkin with one hand and pulling out a pen with the other. You sighed.

Yeah, despite the years, nothing much had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay; here is chapter six! I would appreciate it if you are enjoying this story (and particularly if you are favouriting or following the story) if you would leave a comment in the reviews about what parts you are liking! I would be very pleased to read your thoughts. Until next time!

* * *

It was a chilly October afternoon and you were seated in the comfortable chairs within the lobby of Stark Towers waiting for Peter to come collect you. You were meeting Peter for lunch but the really nerve-wracking part was that after years of hearing stories, you were finally getting to meet Peter's soulmate, Tony stark. Your hands were clasped politely in front of you but your leg was bouncing with something between nervousness and excitement. Tony Stark was an important man, after all. Not only was he a genius entrepreneur, he was also one of the Avengers, Iron Man. While you had once caught a glimpse of Hawkeye at a local coffee shop, dark bags under his eyes, muttering to himself, you had never technically met a superhero before. You were eager to make a good impression.

You glanced down at your watch to check the time (Peter had said he'd be down in a few, but nearly fifteen minutes had passed) but your soul mark arrested your attention.

Your Words had changed since you'd last seen Peter. _'Well, hello there',_ now decorated your wrist in clean writing. You sighed irritatedly. This was never going to end, was it?

Suddenly, the elevator doors across the room dinged and slid open to reveal a frazzled Peter. He walked over to you briskly, an apologetic grimace on his face.

"(Your name)! Sorry for the wait, I got- uh, held up."

You grinned up at him as you stood. "Don't worry about it." You waved his concern away. "How has work been today?"

Shoulders relaxing, Peter gestured for you to follow him back toward the elevator he had come down on.

"Busy. One of my co-workers-" Peter seemed to fumble over the word but you paid it no mind. "He's been causing problems and Tony has been leaving it up to me to take care of the aftermath."

"That doesn't seem fair." You replied as the two of your stepped into the lift. Peter swiped his key card and hit a button to take you to one of the upper-most floors and shrugged.

"It's fine, I'm the one that vouched for him in the first place. He's just a bit much at times."

"If you say so." You acquiesced.

The two of you eventually made your way to the correct floor and Peter ushered you out of the elevator, into the large hallway, and toward heavy looking doors of frosted glass. He pushed through one of them, holding it open for you as you walked into an enormous laboratory.

You looked around with wide eyes taking in the tables full of expensive-looking machinery. This was where Peter worked?!

"Peter!"

You jumped in surprise at the agitated voice that shouted from across the room. Your searching eyes landed upon none other than Tony Stark himself.

Tony was an attractive man with soft lines at the edges of his eyes that hinted at wrinkles. He had a penetrating gaze and carried himself with a lazy but confident gait, as if he hadn't a care in the world. He gave you a brief once over before apparently deeming you either unthreatening or uninteresting enough for his attention and returned it to Peter.

"Did you deal with that little problem?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, Tony."

"Dandy." The billionaire gave Peter a sardonic grin and his gaze fell back to you once more, this time with a margin of warmth.

"So," Tony started, meandering between the tables over to you cheerily. "I finally get to meet the kid's better half, huh?"

Peter laughed softly and put his hands in his pockets. "Yup. This is (Your Name). She's one of the only reasons I've managed to stay sane all these years of working with you."

Tony raised a well-groomed eyebrow. "Sane?" He let out a short laugh and turned to you. "Sure. Nice to meet you. I don't think I need to give you my name. I'm very famous."

You nodded your head, uncertain if you should offer your hand to shake. You got the impression he wouldn't take it. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Stark. Not to sound _completely_ pathetic, but I've never met a hero before."

To your confusion Tony shot Peter a disapproving glare and Peter gave Tony an abashed look in return. You cleared your throat awkwardly and both men turned to you with expressions of mild guilt. Tony recovered first.

"Well, I'm the best one. Obviously."

You smiled anxiously. You weren't sure if he was joking or not but you nodded your head in agreeance regardless.

"Anyway, (Your Name) and I are gonna grab a late lunch, so I'll be back in a bit."

If you weren't mistaken, Tony actually pouted at that. You decided to take a shot in the dark.

"Would you like to join us?" You offered.

Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he sent Peter a questioning look. Peter's eyes softened at you and he gave the older man an encouraging grin.

"Ah." It appeared you'd caught the genius off guard. Peter covered up a poorly concealed snort with a cough. Tony didn't even notice. "I suppose I have enough time for a short break. But don't get used to it. This is a one time deal, kid."

Peter threw you a pleased expression over his shoulder. As the three of you headed toward the doors to exit the laboratory, you snapped your neck to Tony.

"Wait!" You exclaimed, startling both men. You promised yourself that there was one question you'd ask if you ever met Tony, since Peter had never been willing to divulge the information.

"There's something I'm dying to know." You said to the billionaire. "What were Peter's Words to you?"

Peter nearly tripped, face flushing darkly. "N-no. That's alright!"

Tony looked positively ecstatic, wicked smirk dawning across his countenance. He gave Peter a particularly devious side-eye. "You don't know?"

"No! He wouldn't tell me!"

Tony pulled up the arm of his trendy long-sleeved shirt, the sly grin creeping across his visage appearing to take years off of his face. Peter sighed in surrender, throwing up his hands, chagrined. The words _'Holy Batman, you're Tony Stark'_ were etched across Tony's wrist.

Your reaction was instant. You held your sides as you laughed, tears filling your eyes. Peter was so ridiculous.

Peter grunted in annoyance sending you and Tony a stink-eye. Tony gave him an impish grin and a half-hearted shrug.

While it was clear Tony both embarrassed and frustrated him, it was impossible to miss the respect and affection the man shared for his mentor. On his part, Tony looked at Peter like a father looked at his son, with pride and affection and definitely loads of exasperation. It was obvious Tony thought highly of Peter despite his apparent penchant to tease him, and you were glad the two had found their soulmates in each other.

Peter elbowed you gently and you did your best to gain control of yourself, your laughter subsiding into giggles.

It was just as you all reached the double doors to the hallway that a sophisticated disembodied voice rang throughout the room.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Stark, but we have a code red that requires your immediate attention. It appears Mr. Parker's… _associate_ wishes to speak with him. He's causing quite a fuss in the employee lounge on the sixteenth floor."

Peter groaned into his hands and Tony's carefree smile was replaced with a scowl.

"Oh, for the love of- _What?"_ Tony shouted at nothing in particular.

Peter grimaced at you. "Sorry, (Your Name). I need to take care of this."

"No, no. I'll handle it. You kids have fun at lunch." Tony grumbled. "I'll take a rain check. I fully intend on hearing all the embarrassing stories you have about Peter growing up." Tony waved a hand at you two and wiggled his eyebrows.

You beamed at him. "Thanks, Mr. Stark. It was really nice meeting you."

"Call me Tony!" He hollered at you as he exited the room.

You decided you rather liked Tony Stark.

"So what's a code red?" You directed at Peter who was smiling fondly after his soulmate. His smile slipped slightly.

"Ugh. Just that… co-worker I often have problems with. Nothing to worry about. Tony will handle it." Peter assured you. You hummed in response.

The two of you continued toward the exit to make your way to the lift and you turned a mocking simper on Peter.

"'Holy Batman', huh?"

"Oh, shut up."


	7. Note

Due to the lack of interest in this story on this site, I've decided to no longer update it here. If you're interested in reading this story, please pop over to Lunaescence or Archive of Our Own and find the story under the same story title and username.

Hope to see ya there! :)


End file.
